The Curious Case of Captain Krieg
by JollySwagMan
Summary: (Takes place right after Xenoverse 2) A mysterious hybrid saiyan appears in Conton City during it's celebration of Towa's defeat. With strange intentions that could place the citizens at stake, a young time patroller tries her best to steer him away from danger. But with his unpredictable, childlike mind, anything can happen. Expect hijinks.


_Hey it's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm really sorry. I've been dealing with so much in my personal life, depression and all that fun stuff definitely didn't help. I lost a lot of motivation and inspiration because I let the world around me hold me down. Call this my attempt at struggling to stay creative._

_ I've been sitting on this one for a while, so please let me know what you think of it! It's been scavenged from a roleplay I have with a very dear friend. My character is obviously the goofy one. Please do give constructive criticism if you have any though._

* * *

Today was perfect. The birds were chirping, the sky was shining, and the timing was ripe. Everyone was cheerful and happy as the Towa and Mira threat had finally been brought to a halt. They had been killed by the great and almighty Future Warrior after all. No one would ever expect anything to happen, not so soon at least. And especially not from someone who blended in with the crowd. As much as our hero could, anyway.

He was a giant, musclebound meathead, with his brain definitely replaced by pure muscle. He towered over most of the patroller's around him, standing at a tall 6'4. His features did detract from his physical capabilities from a glance however, as the man sported a flamboyant, pink Mohawk, matched with a roughly grown beard of the same color. He wore a dark purple jacket that really only reached to his rib cage, and some baggy blue pants. Dirty boots and black bracers completed his attire. One thing stood out from all the others though. His eyes were a pale blue, almost colored as if he was blind. But he seemed able to see fine, but he never paid attention. He had the curiosity of a child plastered on his face, yet at this moment it was full of determination.

Flashing a bright smile, the strange man stared up at the Time Patroller Nest from the plaza, crazy ideas and plots running through his head. He didn't really settle on anything, he never did anyway, but it always turned out in the end. What could go wrong? Other than a bunch of super original 'heroes' all chasing after him. Honestly that sounded like a fun time in itself! Unbeknownst to our jolly(heh) pink giant, there was a tiny, white haired saiyan directly in his path...

* * *

Boooring. Nothing was happening today. At least, for her. It was her day off and Saki had been so busy with work that she didn't honestly NOT know what to do with herself! The Saiyan warrior stretched some, giving out a soft yawn. She'd wave to some of her peers as they passed her but she merely shrugged, floating from the cliff. She levitated for a moment, looking around but gave a smile at the nice sunny sky. Man, things were peaceful. Boring, but peaceful. Peaceful was good, right? Her long, snow white hair cascaded over her as she tilted her head some. Now, she could go do some errands like restock on her inventory...or she could just go relax. She landed on the ground, next to the item shop.  
She was thinking of what she could acquire with the money she had on her. Maybe some new health capsules? That'd help. A lot...TONS even! She wasn't the most durable, seeing as she was more fit for using her ki so that'd help out a lot. She was a little glass cannon after all. However, she didn't expect to be bumped into. Not by someone else, anyway! She stumbled a bit but then looked at the man who towered, watching him look around at his height level, and ultimately missing her completely. "Who DARES to intrude upon the great Captain's path?!" The giant placed a hand on his hip and the other over his eyes to act as a visor, confusedly looking for the obstruction. Saki squinted at him with slight irritation. "I don't have to say my name to you, since you rudely bumped into me." She crossed her arms, blowing that snow white hair out of her face. "You should really watch where you're going." She then turned away from him, to ignore him since it ticked her off that he bumped into her without apologizing.

The giant looked around, hearing the tiny squeaking voice but not seeing the source of it. "What sorcery is this?! A ghost hath bumpled into me?" However, the movement of her flowing white hair caught his eye. One stray hair seemed to stick from the top of her head, and he slowed followed it down to the perpetrator of the crime. "...Oh my god you are so tiny and adorable." He squatted down to her level and poked her arm. "HELLO THERE, CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM DOWN THERE YOUNG ONE?!" He grinned widely at her, completely forgetting that he had just walked into her. Saki irritably stared up at him and rose an eyebrow as he spoke. The Saiyan's red eyes met the giants own as her anger flared up. ""HEY. I CAN HEAR YOUR STUPID VOICE JUST WELL, THANK YOU! And I may be short..." Her cheeks began to turn red from both the anger and the compliment, "...But I am not adorable!" She squinted at him, swatting his hand away from her arm when he poked her. "I can hear you loud and clear. And I'm not a child. I'm twenty five years of age, thank you very much." She squinted at him some more. Clearly, she wasn't gifted the height that he had gotten. "I still haven't gotten an apology for you bumping into me."

"Thank goodness! I didn't know if you were short of hearing as well as just short!" He cheerfully smiled as he cocked his head, unaware of what how he was insulting her. The Saiyan warrior's eyes widened and she grit her teeth. What was this fool getting at!? She glared at him angrily, but it slowly faltered as she saw the innocence behind his eyes. _'The hell is wrong with this guy...?'_ She pursed her lips. "Tch...Look, just watch where you're walking alright?"

"Oh forgive me! I didn't even see you young one!" He stood back up, placing his fists on his hips. "But I'm sorry that you were in my way. Next time I will make sure to place you out of it so that we do not have any further conf-" Suddenly his eyes lit up as he spotted the Conton City camera looking down at them, "Ohmygosh we're on TV!" He squealed as he immediately lifted up Saki and waved to the camera, the giant screen flying high above the city showing everyone the closeup of the two. "H-hey! WHat the HELL do you think you're doing?!" She squirmed in the man's grip, glaring at him with the most annoyed look on her face. She facepalmed and just drooped her head. "Why me? This is so embarassing..."

"You don't have to yell..." He frowned as he looked towards her. "You know, you're supposed to smile for the camera too! After all, one does not know when they've taken the last picture." With that unusual comment, he gently placed her down, patting her head as he smiled at her. "..." Saki squinted at him for a moment but then her facial expression softened, only for a second. That was the most peculiar line and it was startling to hear from someone that seemed like an idiot. She had mixed feelings about this large man, but his smile seemed honest and full of good intentions.

"Well young one, I must go and do various illegal activities that may or may not put the entirety of this City in jeopardy! Ta-Ta~!" With a slight wave, he slowly rose into the sky, thrusting his arm outwards as he began flying in the direction of the time nest. "Oi..!" Various illegal activities?! "Hey, you can't do that!" Immediately the trust that was gained was now lost. "You'll undo all of the Time Patroller's hardwork if you do something stupid!" Saki sighed, glancing at the item shop then back at him. Then she rose into the sky, hovering by him.

He didn't notice her at first, as he was lost in his thoughts about what was going to go down. He was hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Trunks, but if he did...well, he'd probably deal with the swordsman the same way he did with Broly. Instinctively, the Cap't flexed his ankle, priming it for a swift ball kicking. "H-Hey! I'm coming along and keeping an eye on you!" The large man snapped out of his stupor to the tiny albino flying next to him. She was still staring at him with her trademarked squint, " I don't trust you. By the sounds of it, you'll do something stupid." She spoke with a look of determination on her face. "...If I'm going to have to babysit you, I should at least know your name..." She crossed her arms as she watched him.

"Hmmm? Oh so you wish to join me?" He grinned widly as they neared the time nest. "How wonderful! You would make a great addition to my crew!" He let out a tiny squeal of happiness before cheerfully saying, "If only they were still alive to have met you!" With flamboyant grace, he landed right in front of the portal to the time nest. "Now then...My name? I'm glad you asked!"

Facing away from her, he suddenly outstretched his right arm, palms facing outward. His left hand hovered in front of his face with hingers fingers outstretched, behind it a smirk formed. "I...am the nightmare of villains!" His left hand slowly clenched into a fist as he spun around on his left foot, his other knee raised into his chest. He stopped when he was facing Saki directly, a fierceness glowing from his face. "The hope of heroes!" Suddenly he slammed his right foot down and immediately ducked his head into the pit of his left elbow with such ferocity that bystanders flinched at the dab. "And..." Through clenched teeth and pained emotion, he slowly bent his back while rotating his body so that he was now looking at Saki from the side. "**...The last dying breath of the Ginyu Force!**" Letting his left hand fall to his chest, he outstretched all but his ring and pinky finger on his right hand, pointing them up to the sky as he made eye contact with her. "I am the Captain of the Stars! **KRIEG! AMAMIYA! SWAAAAAGGAAAAALAAAAAAGGIN!**"


End file.
